Captain Arrow
Captain Arrow (キャプテンアロー Kyaputen Arō) is a minor antagonist in Beyblade: Shogun Steel. A creepy and devious Blader hailing from DNA, Captain Arrow uses Archer Wyvern 145WB. Physical Appearance Captain Arrow has sharp teeth like Genjuro and has a long and large assortment of blue, spiky hair that goes as far as covering the top-area of his head. He seems to wear a grey mask only covering his eyes and nose, somewhat similar to a masquerade. Evenly cut holes are made for his yellow eyes, giving quite the menacing outlook. Along with this, he shows a light skin-tone, gives off a smirk and wears a brown dog-chain on his neck with a gangster-like black cloth that forms a part of his red "shirt" that only covers his chest-area but reveals his nick-area along with the sides of his torso that in turn, reveal abs. The "shirt" is supported by a golden chain that leads to his pants. Along with an assortment of white buttons on his red-and-black "shirt" and brown finger-less gloves, he wears tight black jeans and light-grey boots that are seemingly too large for his size. Personality Captain Arrow is a self-proclaimed "Blader of Justice",Beyblade: Shogun Steel - Episode 32: Hot-Blooded! Zyro VS Takanosuke despite working for DNA. Although he offers a menacing outlook from his appearance, Arrow is more lighter in person who feels quite confident to take his foe in the battlefield. He also claims to be one of DNA's best, despite easily losing to Sakyo Kurayami. This makes him seem prone to hubris. Plot Beyblade: Shogun Steel Captain Arrow briefly appeared towards Blader Guy's announcements of the "Best Eight", final eight contenders of Neo Battle Bladers. After Kite Unabara, Shinobu Hiryūin, Sakyo Kurayami, Zyro Kurogane, Kira Hayama, Yoshio Iwayama and Takanosuke Shishiya were called, he was revealed to be the last of the eight, much to Ren Kurenai's dismay.Beyblade: Shogun Steel - Episode 30: Decided! The Best Eight Eventually, Arrow came to his quarter-final match with Sakyo where the winning Blader would advance to the semi-final round.Beyblade: Shogun Steel - Episode 31: Getting Fired Up! The Finals After a brief introductory with Archer Wyvern 145WB, he and Sakyo "Go Shoot!" and began their battle. At first, Arrow gained the upper-hand when he used two Special Moves, "Arrow Tornado" and "Tornado Attack". Although the tornadoes that were spawned were able to stop Sakyo's Beyblade, Dark Knight Dragooon LW160BSF for a short time, Sakyo confessed that he was never really trying. So in an instant, Dragooon's beast appeared to combat the tornadoes and simultaneously Dragooon knocked-out Archer Wyvang in a single hit. Wyvang was thrown to the other side of a heavily-swayed Zero-G Stadium, cracked a hole in and fell through it which ultimately gave Sakyo and Dragooon the win.Beyblade: Shogun Steel - Episode 31: Hot-Blooded! Zyro VS Takanosuke Beyblades *'Archer Wyvern 145WB': Captain Arrow's Beyblade. It is a Defense-Type that mimics Rock Leone 145WB, the first Beyblade of Kyoya Tategami. Special Moves *' ': Archer Wyvern's first Special Move, first used in Hot-Blooded! Zyro VS Takanosuke. A gigantic tornado emits from Wyvern, rising to the top of the Stadium and as Wyvern moves, the tornado stays atop and conducts powerful, wind patterns. If the opposing Beyblades comes near, it is immediately thrown to the opposite side of the Stadium. *' ': Archer Wyvern's second Special Move, also first utilized in Hot-Blooded! Zyro VS Takanosuke. A continuation of Arrow Tornado, Archer Wyvern speeds up to the opposing Beyblade at full speed to clash in impact with the rising tornado. Gear Arrow uses a red Zero-G Launcher Grip with a violet Zero-G Compact Launcher and a black ripcord. Beybattles Gallery Appearances Trivia *He is the second character to use a name starting with 'Captain' in the franchise, first being Tobio Oike in the dubbed version. In the Japanese, Captain Arrow is the only one to use such a name. **He is also the second character in Zero-G with a somewhat dragon-based bey, the first being Sakyo. *He claims he is the "best" DNA blader despite having a win percentage of 0%. *Captain Arrow is based on Tyson Granger from the Original Series **Both of them have long blue hair **Both possess Dragon Beyblades with wind-based attacks. **His claim to be the best blader in DNA could be a reference to Tyson being the #1 Blader in the first series. References }} Category:Male Category:Characters Category:Beyblade: Shogun Steel Category:Beyblade: Shogun Steel Characters Category:DNA Category:Former Villains